The Redundant Overlord
by narutotrigger
Summary: An Overlord to be takes gauntlet in hand and prepares to take over the Netherworld! The evil powers of the gauntlet has nothing against this demon prince!
1. Chapter 1

The Redundant Overlord

Awaken

A/N: I do not own Disgaea or any crossovers I may put into this piece of fiction.

Please Read and Review.

Start

'_Thoughts'_

"Regular Speech"

"**Outraged/Ancient Demon Speech"**

_**King Krichevskoy, the mighty ruler of the Netherworld…**_

_**His long reign came to an abrupt end as news of his death spread throughout the dark land.**_

_**Ambitious demons rose one after another to seize the opportunity, and thus became the age of turbulence and anarchy.**_

Excerpt from THE GAME

Within this dark and deeply scarred land, a decrepit castle stands proudly, unaffected by the cruel ravages of time. This misshapen castle, nearly cleaned out and damaged from 2 years of disrepair, is where the story begins.

Within the hollowed halls of this once proud castle, sounds of bullets ring throughout. A shrill voice sounds throughout an area of the castle, "Prince," Two more gunshots sound out. "Prince, wake up." She shoots many more times.

There is a red-haired girl peering over a blue-haired boy sleeping in a coffin. She has a large amount of weapons behind her. She speaks with disdain, "This brat just won't wake up. Well, if that's the case, there's only one thing to do." She pulls out a blaster.

Another nearly equal shrill voice sounds from the prince, "… What fool dares awaken me, the great Laharl?"

The girl puts down her blaster, "Prince! I'm glad you're alive."

He responded, annoyingly, "Who said I was dead? I was taking a nap." He peers behind her, seeing all the weapons. "Anyways… Why are all those weapons behind you?"

She looks behind her and responds slyly, "Well, I was having a hard time waking you up…"

He responds sarcastically, "Are you sure you weren't trying to kill me instead?"

She says carefully, with a smile of course, "No… Ah… I mean, yes. I just wanted to wake you up."

He said derisively, "Hmph… Whatever… So, what is it? You better have a good reason for waking me up."

She spoke in a hushed tone, "Big news. Your father, King Krichevskoy, has died."

The boy was taken aback, "He what…! When!" She responded quickly, "Two years ago."

He looked as if he was trying to figure something out. "… Wait a second. So you're telling me that I've been sleeping for over two years?" She responded easily, "Yup."

He was outraged, "'Yup'…! Why didn't you wake me up earlier!"

This time she huffed, "Excuse me, but what do you think I've been doing all this time? The Netherworld has gone to hell while you were sleeping. It's not my fault if some other demon steals the title of Overlord."

"What...? Have they forgotten whose title they are trying to steal?" He folds his arms, "Hmhmhm… How bold of them! I shall show no mercy… for I am Laharl, the rightful heir to the throne." He laughs outrageously loud.

She speaks happily, "You humble vassal, Etna, will accompany you."

He walks out of his bed, "Very well then. Now it is time to claim what is truly mine." He smiles as he walks out the door, ready to claim his destiny.

She breathes a sigh of relief, '_Heh, that was lucky.' _

He turned around, "What are you waiting for, Etna? We need to go!" He didn't leave until she left her thoughts.

'_Bastard.' _She then remembered. _'I don't know why I'm doing this, but…' _

"Hold on! You'll need something before we leave." He looked back at her, his eyes following her to an area behind the grand throne. She presses one button behind the throne, among two, and a hidden slot opens up. She takes a box out of the throne.

It is a dusty metal box with depictions of demons and angels. She lifts the lid of the box and hands it to the prince, "King Krichevskoy wanted you to have this before he died. That was before you decided to take a nap."

He grits his teeth, but looks inside the dusty box anyways. Within the dusty box is a polished silver gauntlet with a yellow jewel. "I don't need this. I can claim the throne with my own power."

She responds, "You're father wanted you to have this. Shouldn't you honor a dead mans wishes?" She didn't care for Laharl, but she did want to honor the late kings' wishes.

Laharl looked away, but thought it over. "Like I said, I don't need this ugly thing. I'm happy with my own power." He noticed that the yellow jewel seemed to pulse, but waved it off as a delusion.

Etna thought it over, and decided to trick the prince into taking the 'heirloom'. "You know, even a great king like King Krichevskoy couldn't handle the power from this gauntlet. I wonder if it is because you are too scared to put this on." She laughed silently, '_3… 2… 1."_

His eyes raised, "What! There's no way to compare the difference between the two of us. Alright, I'm taking this thing." He put the gauntlet over his left arm. He didn't expect the weight, so he tilted a little bit. "What is this!"

Etna seemed to be genuinely surprised, but looked at a scrap of paper at the bottom. "Oh, these are instructions. From the King: "If you are reading this, that means I am dead. Take this gauntlet and become the next Overlord. Note: This may be heavy for first time users."

He exclaimed, "That's all there is. It's heavy for first time users." He raged for a few seconds, "This thing is useless. All it'll do is slow me down." He tried to tug it off, but couldn't pull the thing off.

"Oh… you can't pull the gauntlet off. The king did it, I wonder why you can't?" Etna couldn't express how happy she was.

There was a flash in his eye, "You just wait till I'm strong enough to lift this. You'll get yours."

He lugged the heavy gauntlet around as Etna followed him, laughing all the while.

As he walked out of the throne room, he saw his fathers' old vassals. Many of them were showing their surprise that the prince was there. "Yeah, it's me. Don't look so surprised."

A few of them raised their eyes at the pathetic attempt, but didn't say anything outright.

Once they were at the main foyer, Etna spoke. "Well, I imagine you're not feeling so hot right now. You should warm up first." She pointed to a blond in pointed ears. "We should ask the Dimensional Gatekeeper to teleport us somewhere to warm you up. You'll need to be at top condition to be an Overlord."

Laharl couldn't help but agree. "This thing is annoyingly heavy. Alright, I'll go along with it." The two walked up to the woman. "I need to go train somewhere."

She nodded and said, "I am the Dimensional Gatekeeper. I will input the coordinates for your desired destination, Prince, and you will instantly be transported there." He nodded as she cast a spell.

The two were instantly teleported to a grassy field. "Now then, time for a little warm up." He stretches his free arm as he attempts to lift his covered arm. "This thing is irritating."

Etna speaks, "Prince… we've got company… how convenient." Three ghosts move closer to the two.

"Stray demons, huh…" They didn't look like much, but these demons would allow Laharl to re-practice some of the fundamentals.

"Allow me, Prince. You may be a little out of practice after your long slumber. Don't worry, I came prepared! Come out, Prinny Squad!"

A lone being walks out of the portal. She has blue-hair, a large ribbon on her head, and white clothes. She bows to Laharl and speaks slowly, "Etna, I'm afraid your specially ordered Prinny Squad won't arrive until tomorrow. Until then, I will sub in for them." She reveals a pistol.

Etna stomps the ground angrily, "What! I specially hired those prinnies because they said they can get the job done. I've heard they were merciless killers in the human world, so I hired them. And they have the gall to be late!" She raged on, ignoring the ones around her.

Laharl, tired of this nonsense, asks, "So, what can you do?" She walks up to the three demons, "They call me Pleinair. I'm the receptionist for the Demon Assembly." She expertly handles her gun and fires two shots into one of the opposing demons. It dies instantly.

Laharl whistles, "That's impressive." She sticks a sword in the ground, "I also came because you've forgotten your sword, Prince."

He laughs nervously, "Oh, right, I… forgot. _Thank you." _He whispers the last part, as it was 'un-demon-like'.

He grabs the sword and makes a move for one of two remaining demons, but the gauntlet slows him down, causing him to fall. "Damn this thing!" He ends up felling the ghost anyways.

While Etna continued to rage about incompetence, she grabbed a spear out and killed the remaining enemy. She said joyously, "That was better." They were warped to another area, same as before.

After dispelling her rage by destroying the ghost, Etna regained her composure. Laharl didn't seem convinced, "You better now? Good, because we've got more company." This time, our 'heroes' encountered four demons, four ghosts and a hobbit.

Laharl decides to charge the enemy, knowing full well that he might crash and get ganged up on by all of them. "Ahhh!" He lets out a shout as he manages to exert more power from his small body, using the gauntlet as a weapon. The force he builds up plus the weight of the gauntlet turns it into a formidable blunt weapon, causing enough blunt trauma against a ghost, destroying it.

"Heh, that was easy." He congratulated himself, but realized his idiocy caused him to be surrounded. "Um, I'm stuck." Etna smacked her face.

"Prince…" The two charged in to take out the other ghosts, leaving only the hobbit. Laharl cleaved through the hobbit with little difficulty now.

Laharl moves both his arms around, "I think I'm getting the hang of this again." As he finished speaking, a flash of light surrounded them again. They arrive in another area of the field.

Laharl is peeved, "Okay, I'm really tired of this." Yet more demons arrive as well, "Where are these strays coming from?"

Pleinair attempts to calm him, "Peace, prince. The spell the Dimensional Gatekeeper cast scanned your body and will teleport us back to the castle after your body is back to top condition."

Laharl and Etna both raised an eye, "That sounds oddly specific." She responded, "Not at all. She learned the spell from Mahogany, the great wizard. He created a lot of specific spells, especially the one that allows entrance to the Item World."

They both huffed, unsure of what to say. They accepted the answer for now. "Well, regardless of what this is, we have to take these demons."

Deciding not to be an idiot this time, Laharl waited for the enemy to come to them. He dashed, sword out. He cut through two foes like a hot knife through butter. "Cake."

Two of Pleinair's bullets met their mark, destroying two more ghosts. Etna impaled the last ghost with her spear. Laharl killed the last hobbit, again.

"Do you have anything against fairies? You've killed all of them so far."

He crossed his arm, "Hobbits are so creepy! They have gigantic mouths under their clothes, or whatever that is! They're really weird!" The spell used by the gatekeeper transported the three back to the castle.

He put his hands on her shoulders, "Never… do… that… again. At least not without my permission." She nodded, "Of course, Prince Laharl. I live to serve." Her staff pulsed.

"Oh, it looks like your back to fit fighting condition. Would you like to know where a strong opponent is or will you come back later?"

He thought it over, "I'll come back later. Thank you for your hard work." She bowed.

Etna said cheerfully, "Ah, that's awfully nice of you, isn't it? I thought a demon like you wouldn't thank her."

He huffed, "Even evil has standards. People look up to nobles like me." His ego increased by a large factor. '_There he goes again.'_

"The new Prinny Squad you've hired is here, dood!" A penguin with a pouch walked up to the three. "They look like some tough customers!" He hurried back to do his work half-heartedly.

"How can you tell-" He was too late. Laharl asked the question again anyways, "How did that prinny know the squad you've hired are strong? They're prinnies!"

Prinnies are the souls of those who once existed on the mortal coil, stuffed into penguin suits. These souls are sent to Heaven or the Netherworld depending on their crimes in the world of the living. Prinnies in Heaven serve the angels to pay off their debt and can reincarnate or live in heaven. Prinnies in the Netherworld fight or work off their debt for various high-ranking nether nobles.

Three fallen heroes in a past life choose to go to the Netherworld. Laharl doesn't know what he's in for.

An aide walks up to the three. "Oh, Prince Laharl, take these contacts. They'll allow you to see the souls of the fallen heroes." Etna was in shock, "Fallen Heroes? I asked for mass murderers. We don't need a bunch of no-good do-gooders!"

As the aid was about to speak again, Pleinair pushed her away. She spoke softly, "On the contrary, mass murderers are the no-good ones. They usually just kill weak civilians and can't put up much of a fight against real horrors. They're nothing more than meat shields. At least heroes can put up a fight."

Laharl conceded to Pleinair, "That is a good point. Besides, I want to see these so-called heroes with my own eyes."

Three prinnies walked into the main area. They bowed to the lord whom they would be serving for the remainder of their time there. Pleinair introduced them, "These are Randi, Alucard, and Tir."

"Why can't they introduce themselves?" She responded, "They seem to be tongue-tied."

He exclaimed, "The other prinnies can speak normally. Why are these guys so different?"

She waited before responding again, "I don't know, different gods and all that, I suppose. They should be able to introduce themselves when they reincarnate."

Laharl smiled and laughed heartily, "I suppose that's when I fight these heroes for myself! I'll enjoy this with gusto. Until then, you'll work for me, got that?" The three nodded their heads.

End

This is kind of an experimental fanfiction. I don't know how often I'll update. I may choose more characters, but they'll start as the prinny class. I will take some liberties with this fic because its' something interesting.

Prinny – Souls of human/living beings inside a penguin costume. They can reincarnate back to their original forms when they get enough mana from killing enemies.


	2. Chapter 2

The Redundant Overlord

V.S. Quirky Miniboss

A/N: I do not own Disgaea or any crossovers I may put into this piece of fiction.

Please Read and Review.

Start

Another Realm – Celestia…

_Celestia - a world where beings known as angels live. The Netherworld, _

_Celestia, and the human world... legend has it that these worlds are connected._

_This is one of such nexuses, between the Netherworld and Celestia. However, it_

_is sealed by a gate constructed by the angels of ancient times..._

Within a large building in Celestia, three beings speak. Two of the beings are cloaked in light while the other simply wears a cloth cloak. The third speaks in a gruff voice, "Good of you two to speak with me regarding this matter."

The first speaks in a highly refined, yet gentle voice, "The one fated to rule… has found an incredibly dark object. Have you put him up to this, second?" The second being in light may have fumbled around, though it was hard to tell.

"This must be so. The object in question… you are indeed correct. Its dark nature is not of these worlds. I found it after attempting to slow down that overlord." The first seemed to understand. The third spoke.

"I see, that overlord. The gauntlet must indeed be powerful if that overlord had it. Do you think it wise for that youngling to wield such an item?" Again, the second light paused.

"I have faith in him." This seemed to give the third pause, for now. "Well, onto other matters then. About Laharls new vassals…"

The third clapped his hands, "Oh yes, those three…" He mumbled something incoherent, along the lines of 'troublesome goddesses and their holy lands'. "I've decided to help Laharl. These three should help Laharl tame the troublesome gauntlet. If not, at least he won't die a horrible death." He was nonchalant about the whole thing.

The second voice coughed, "You must stop nosing around in other peoples affairs, K-. It is only a matter of time before you find yourself in trouble created by your own hand!"

The Architect thought to the composite world he himself created, and a prophecy. "That's my own business. I'll keep nosing around until I die." Some things appeared in his hand, "This gear will be useful for the three vassals when they reincarnate. I'll be sending them to Laharls' castle when I sense they are back in humanoid forms." He bid himself a good day.

The two thought to themselves, '_Why do I keep such odd company?'_

Laharls' Castle…

It was a regular day, or an equivalent of a regular day in the Netherworld, anyways. The dark clouds were overcast, destruction and mayhem were everywhere, and the flying demons were making very loud cacophony.

Laharls three new prinny vassals were busying themselves for the young overlord-to-be. It had taken them a day to get used to their new bodies, but they seemed to be functioning well.

Laharl had woken up later than usual and saw that the Prinny Squad Etna hired was able to do their job. "It seems these three are able to do their job correctly. It's been one day too long!"

One of his father's old vassals overheard, "Prince, these three have only been here for one day!" He laughs, "Exactly! These three should have been able to fully function immediately after dying, if they are indeed fallen heroes. What is going on?"

The vassal sighs, "Don't ask me. You'll have to ask Yama, the big red guy with horns, he's the judge of hell." Laharl raged angrily, "Hell! Hell has nothing to do with the Netherworld! It's a different place entirely!"

The vassal walked on, '_Why did I think about Hell? And who is King Yama anyways? While I'm on this topic, why would I know he is a king?' _This would bother her for ages.

After continuing to examine the three unusual prinnies, he went to ask the Dimensional Gatekeeper, "I'd like to know if there's a spell that'll let me see who those three are."

She inquired, "Your new vassals?" He nodded, She then looked through a magical database, "According to this database, there is one spell. It is quite vague on how it is to be cast. Would you like me to suggest another way?" He nodded again.

"Very well." Etna then arrived, "Miss Etna, I would like you to show the Dark Assembly to the Prince."

The demonic red head was a bit cranky from waking up, "Oh yeah, and what are you going to do about it, if I don't?" There was a dark shadow, only visible to the 'victim' in question. Her eyes seemed to widen.

The D.G. spoke in her normal calm voice, but there was a rage boiling under the surface, "If you do not explain, 'bad' things will happen." The blond gave Etna a picture. "Do you want that?"

Etna seemed terrified at the prospect, "No! Anything but that! Alright, I'll shut up and explain!" She dragged Laharl away, while the D.G. seemed to make a very thin grin.

Laharl was only dragged a small distance, yet Etna seemed very tired. "Okay, what was that about? And what is this picture!" She swallowed the picture just after he inquired. "Nothing! Just breakfast!" After she swallowed the thing, "Okay, here's a crash course on the Dark Assembly!"

A few minutes later…

She spoke cheerfully, "And that's all! Any questions?"

Laharl just stood there and narrowed his eyes, "I already know about the Dark Assembly! Why must you explain this to me? I know that I can have vassals trained at the place and have them under my control in a short time! I know about the fickle demonic senators and how I'll have to win their approval for higher ranked items and portals to various other lands! Why do we have to go through this garbage?"

Etna was slightly mad, "Alright, you're pissing me off. Stop whining and start acting like an OVERLORD!" Laharl comically fell backwards and asked, "You done?"

She nodded, "Yes." After regaining her composure, "Alright, the last useful function for the D.A is allowing reincarnation. After the three gain a sufficient amount of mana, they'll be able to reincarnate back to themselves."

Laharl then realized, "I see!" He was now determined to get stronger now. "Alright, where's the next place to go to?" Etna pointed to the D.G., though she was still terrified of the woman, "You'll have to talk to Madame Hilda."

As Laharl was about to inquire, "That is the name of the Lady Dimensional Gatekeeper." He was simply astonished, but not aloud. Somebody had actually shut up Etna, perhaps the loudest vassal in the castle.

Hilda bowed, "I have added "Vyers Castle" to the list of available areas. It is fairly new, so I do not know much about it. However, it is rumored that a very able man lives there." Laharl and Etna both raised an eye, "Hmmm... Whatcha gonna do, Prince? Should we take a peek?"

Laharl was happy for the challenge, "Definitely. I'll slaughter the master of the castle as the first step to becoming Overlord!" He laughed a bit. He nodded to Hilda, and she started chanting in her ancient tongue. "Please return safely, Prince."

The two were warped outside of a magnificent gate, covered in gold. The two walls around the gate were made with gold bricks. "Who ever lives in this place must have lavish tastes!"

Laharl merely raised an eye, "Whoever lives here must be an idiot! Who spends this much money making their castle look good!" Etna poked him, "Look whos' talking."

He raged, "Shut up. Let's just take this 'Vyers' guy out." He whistled, and Pleinair and the three Prinnies walked out. "Alright guys, we'll be taking out this Vyers guy, whoever he is. Anyone hear any actual rumors about him?"

Etna raised her hand, "I heard that he's been knocking off competition for the throne…" She was worried, but the same time confused. "Does he hope to take the throne for himself?"

Laharl smirked, "I should really thank him! After I beat Vyers, I should really make him a vassal. If he's as strong as you say he is, he won't let anyone in my way!" He laughed, but was stopped by Pleinair. "Prince, wouldn't he be the Overlord then? He is doing all the work. What will make sure he doesn't turn on you?"

The logic in her words stopped him. "Hmm, on the other hand, he's a bum. I mean, look at this place. Gold walls and a gold gate! I bet he's in there wasting money as we speak! Let's tear him to pieces!" After his invigorating speech, the five started their way on to infiltrating the castle of the Dark Adonis.

They met opposition in the form of four ghosts. Laharl brandished his sword, "Take no prisoners!" The four others managed to handle one ghost each with no problem. The prinnies ganged up on two ghosts each.

Within the gate, they met two hobbits and a red skull. The red skull wore a skull shaped hood and had a staff. Laharl charged at the mage, while his vassals handled their own opponents.

Vyers's ghosts seemed smarter, as one dodged Etnas' spear strike. One of Pleinairs' bullets ended up killing him. She gave Etna a thumbs-up. The prinnies ganged up on the second ghost.

The skull shot a few small fire spells, but Laharl expertly dodged them. '_This thing still isn't behaving as I want it to. Why is that?' _Although Laharl was indeed expertly dodging the fireballs, this was more to human standards. Demons were much better in nearly every regard.

Nearing his target, Laharl quickly zipped through the skull, ignoring the heavy gauntlet. After dispatching the skull, Laharl noted the difference between his movement speed. '_This happened before…'_

While he was in thought, Etna walked up to him, "Oh, Prince, it seems like you're starting to learn the Blade Rush technique." He raised an eye, "Blade Rush?"

She nodded, "Mm-hmm. It allows you to use a small burst of energy to ignore your weight and cleave through a small line of enemies. You've used it earlier, but it's much stronger now."

He inspected his body, but didn't feel all that different. As he was about to laugh, Etna spoke again, "Don't get cocky, Prince. Blade Rush is only a tier one technique. There are four more tiers with much stronger techniques. And by the way, please don't make any noises when you're about to use any techniques!"

Laharl raised an eye, "Well, I wasn't going to… But why?" Etna merely smiled, "Because you'll look like a huge ass!" Laharl ground his teeth. "Let's move on." He opened the door to a courtyard. "Woah! This is one big ass courtyard!"

Etna was nearly enamored by the whole room, "Wow, this is a real pretty place!" She then spotted an item of interest, "Ah! That vase would sell for a lot!"

Laharl merely laughed under his breath as he crossed his arms, "I can't disgrace the name of the Overlord. I have to be impartial and... plunder everything!" He started laughing while they took everything that wasn't nailed down.

One of Vyers's men, a brawler, came to check out the noise. "Hey, what are you guys doing?" This brawler had dark skin. He wore black martial arts pants, but nothing above. He wore his hair in a backwards braid. He motioned for his comerades.

In came four ghosts, four hobbits, and a warrior. The warrior had green hair, a suit of leather armor, and a sword. "Master Vyers is going to be pissed off!" He spotted Laharl, "Hey, bro, isn't that that itty bitty Prince? You know, Larhalt?"

Laharl was visibly pissed, "It's Laharl! You better memorize that name, because it's the last thing you'll be doing!" His eyes seemed to change color, as the jewel on his gauntlet flashed.

The brawler dawned, "Oh, that's why Master Vyers calls you volcano boy!" The two shared a laugh, but could not contain the rage of the hot head. They prepared themselves, "We're two of Master Vyers's elite. You better start taking us seriously!" The two motioned for the mooks to go ahead.

Laharl stuck his sword to the ground, "Go on, I'll take those two." His vassals followed the plan. He observed the battle and saw small flames appear from one of the prinnies knives. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing correctly, '_What, is going on?'_

The vassals took down Vyers's men, as only the two humanoids were left. The warrior whistled, "You're five men pack a punch, Prince Volcano, especially the ladies! Do you mind making a wager?" He laughed as the brawler put his hand on his shoulder.

"Take your life seriously, man. If his vassals are strong, then he must be stronger. Don't overestimate yourself." The warrior was indeed overestimating himself, but ignored his friend. "That brat hasn't moved an inch. Let's take him out!" He charged haphazardly into the frey. "Ah!"

Laharl focused on the warriors movements. He could see the movement for Blade Rush, but it seemed to be imperfect. '_Perfect.' _ He removed his sword, and struck his foe. While they were locked in combat, "Hey, bro, mind cutting in?"

His 'bro' merely shook his head. "It is dishonorable to have gang up during a duel. You are on your own." He respected his friend, but he didn't like his disrespect for his opponent.

The warrior was shocked, "Wha…" He spoke too slowly, as in that moment, Laharl took the time to backpedal out of the stalemate pierce his foe. He made one more cut for good measure. He then wiped the blood off, "Well, it's your turn now."

The brawler stepped down, "I see you've mastered the Blade Rush, but is it as strong as…" He charged to the front of Laharl, startling the Overlord-to-be. He made three strikes, the last of which pushed him backwards considerably. "What was that!"

He made a taunting gesture, "You'll have to study the dark martial arts to learn this move, youngling. Come at me with all you've got!" Laharl carefully charged at his foe, making note to be careful of the 'Triple Strike'.

As the five watched, Pleinair made a note, "Those three seem to be very invested in this fight. What do you think, Etna?" She was watching the fight, not caring about the 'waste of money' Prinny Squad. "Hmm, I don't know. Ask me later, this is really interesting." She pulled out some demonic popped corn from nowhere, "Popped corn?"

Laharl made a few slashes, but his foe seemed to barely just dodge them. "You're very good, Prince, but I'm better." This caused the young prince to anger, but he tried to keep calm. '_Anger is the enemy, or at least that's what he used to say…'_

As the brawler continued to dodge his strikes, Laharl started to see his movements better. '_It looks like the Blade Rush movements, but he's not using a sword. Could it be that simple?'_

Just as his foe was about to move, Laharl used the Blade Rush, cleaving into his foe once again. He fell to his knee, "You're Blade Rush is lacking in finesse, but it's power and speed are indeed commendable. Although you'll have to do much better than that!" His speech was ended by another slash.

Laharl took his sword out, "I swear, you martial arts types are always so preachy, but thanks for the advice." He wiped the blood off with his scarf and ripped off the bloodied scarf bit. It grew back instantaneously. He dropped the bit of ripped scarf onto the brawler.

Etna inspected him, "Why are you doing that? Wasn't that a gift from the queen?" She didn't like the queen, but she at least respected the woman. Laharl just 'hmmphed', "Never you mind. You'll never understand the respect between two equally passionate souls!"

She just turned around and muttered something about 'boys and their japanese animez' whatever that meant. As they were about to move on, Laharl confronted the prinny earlier.

The prinny turned around, "Okay, you, whatever your name is. What was that? The others may have been fooled, but I saw that fire. Tell me, what was it?" He showed the prince his dagger, which had a small red shard. "What?" The prinny took a staff from his pouch.

The first thought was, '_How does that staff fit into that pouch?' _This was something for another day. "Very interesting! Then I assume I'm free to take this as I please, aren't I right?" He nodded and showed a name-tag, which read 'Tir'.

Laharl put his hand on Tirs' shoulder, "Tir, I have a feeling this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship. From now on, you'll be on upgrading duty. Show me all the shards you manage to find so I can improve my army. I can see a bright future for you." He laughed as he is able to slowly improve his army.

Next Stop – Corridor of Love…

As Laharl and his team continued, they came upon a long narrow hallway. After venturing through the hall, the came upon a corridor. There was a slightly deep drop in the room, and a puddle for some odd reason. "Okay, who the hell designed this building? Why is there water in this place?" Everyone shrugged.

Hearing Laharls loud exclamation, Vyers people charged. The starting force included a warrior leading a ghost and five boggarts. Laharl twirled his sword and charged for the human while his force took out the monster opponents.

The warrior seemed to be more level headed then the previous warrior. "I heard that a young blue haired boy was coming with his vassals. I guess that means you've defeated our comrades at his lords courtyard." He took out a lance. "I think you know the rules."

Laharl was determined to take him on, "Bring it on, big man!" Laharl charged forwards, but was stopped by two arrows. He dodged both, but watched out, carefully examining the area behind the bastard for more sneak attacks. "Hey, you! I thought this was going to be a duel?"

He laughed aloud, "You seriously expect me to duel you fairly after you slaughtered our comrades? You've got to be joking!" He charged down at the young overlord-to-be. "Ah!" He attempted to skewer Laharl on his spear, but it was parried aside, but Laharl had trouble with the arrows from nowhere. "Whoever the hell is done taking out the monsters, I need help!"

His rage and desperate situation caused the jewel on the gauntlet to glow. His foe, taken aback at the development, "What the—" After enveloping Laharls arm in the glow, a brown creature appeared behind him. It was grotesque, to say the least. It seemed to wield the club in its hand with familiarity. Fur covered its' body and private areas.

Laharl was confused at the development, but when he noticed that his foe paused, he took the initiative. He sliced through his foe with his might. The red shard dimly glowed, causing a fire within his body, burning him to cinders. "That's for welching on our agreement, bastard." He looked at the 'minion' as it observed the new surroundings, "If you're not too busy, I need you to go and take out the archers above."

It seemed to understand Laharls command, as it ran upstairs with all its might. He heard a few blows, and when he went to go check it out, he found a dead archer, and two more foes, another archer and a red skull. "What the? Where did the thing go?"

Deciding to worry where it went later, he moved to take out the mage. The prinny squad took out the archer, as they had finished off the monsters, while his female companions hung back.

Laharl dispatched the skull with ease, as he inspected the staff for more shards. Tir took the staff away and took out the shard. He handed it to Laharl, who inspected his weapon. "It seems like my sword can only hold one shard. Give it to someone else if you like." They decided that Tir should keep it.

They advanced through the door to another room.

Hall of Caresses…

As they entered the hall, they saw a huge room, with an elegant couch in the middle. "Is this the last room? Finally, it feels like we've been here for two hour!"

A deep voice resounded from the roof, there was a loud laugh. Laharl looked for the source of said voice, "Who's there! Show yourself!"

Said voice laughed once more, "How rude! Invading a mans' house and asking him, 'Who's there?' But I give you credit for your boldness!" He appeared from the darkness above. The demon in question had blue hair and only wore a dark red jacket and pants, showing his magnificent body. "Voila! ...Forgive moi, I must leave you in awe. My name is Vyers. I am the lord of this castle." He bowed to the young one.

Laharl stepped forwards, "I've heard that you are the one knocking off competition for the throne! I would like to express my gratitude…" Vyers seemed to be taken aback, but responded anyways, "Oui, that is correct—"

Laharl unsheathed his sword, "By killing you myself!" He charged his foe, disappearing from his view. "Wha-" When Laharl tried to strike, Vyers completely dodged the attack. He then chastised the young boy.

"Ah, ah, ah. Don't be so hasty, dear boy! At least allow me to finish introducing myself." He laughs and clears his throat, "I am an aristocrat with both strength and beauty... They call me the Dark Adonis". He then takes a closer look at his opponent, "Young man. I assume that you are the son of the late King Krichevskoy, are you not?"

Laharl eagerly responds, "That's right, I'm Laharl, heir to the throne! And you are just a tiny stepping throne on my way to the throne!" Vyers takes this time to appreciate the ridiculousness of the situation, "I don't think you understand, boy! 'Heir to the throne' That is old news, boy! Your existence has long been forgotten… Or are you blind to the legion of demons in line for the title Overlord!"

Laharl crossed his arms and declared, "I'm the heir! That's all that matters. If they've forgotten, then I'll just have to make them remember." He draws his sword once more, "By starting with you!" He rushes Vyers, but is blocked by his vassals. "Hey, what am I paying you for?"

Etna slyly remarks, "You barely pay us anything! Oh well…" She joins the fray and impales a boggart, his other vassals kill the rest. All that remained were the humans, a green mage, an archer, two warriors, and Vyers himself.

"I'll take on this bastard!" As his small force attempts to block the prince from advancing, Laharl jumps and takes on the aristocrat himself. Etna and co. move to intercept his men.

He rushes in and disappears, initiating 'Blade Rush'. Vyers disappears just as Laharl strikes, and makes a blinding counter. "Ah!" Laharl stumbles backwards, as he catches his breath.

"Ha, ha, ha! This is quite fun, prince! Your reputation does indeed precede you. However, I feel you are not as strong as you boast." Vyers goes on the offensive, striking him three times. Laharl slides backwards from the assault, but stops by stabbing his sword in the ground.

Vyers takes this break to inspect him. '_That gauntlet… I see…' _He narrows his eyes, '_If he does use the power, he may be more formidable. What will you do, Prince?'_

Laharl pushes himself up, '_What is with this guy? Can he counter all my moves? What can I do against him?' _His gauntlet glowed, as if trying to connect to him. He grits his teeth, '_I can't believe I'm going to do this.' _He focuses his power to the ancient artifact.

The gauntlet made an instant replay from a second view and transmitted into Laharls' mind. He saw that Vyers was able to counter his attack by disappearing right at the last second and delivering a counter.

'_So that is how…'_ He smiles and takes his sword out. "Let's do this." He charges again, aware of Vyers's trick. "Ha!"

He flashes in front and cuts into Vyers. The sword blazes and cuts into the older demon. "What? I was not expecting this, young man. From where did you obtain such a trinket?"

Laharl shook his head, "You won't get anything from me, old man. Now, die!" He pulls his sword out and punches the man. Vyers crashes hard into a wall.

From the sidelines, Etna cheers, "It looks like he did it!" Etna and co. had taken out Vyers' henchmen. Pleinair commented, "Yes, but now what will he do?"

Laharl approaches the man. "Heh... I have underestimated your skill. I took you for but a child. But, that was an error in judgement... I am too kind-hearted." He stands up and dusts himself off. Most of his wounds seemed to have disappeared.

Laharl looked aback, "Wha! Where did that scar go?" Vyers smirked, "I shall soon return the pain you have dealt me one-hundred fold. Until then!" He runs away. Laharl stands there, amazed what had just unfolded.

He breathed a sigh of relief and falls down, tired. "Alright, well, let's take his stuff and go home." The prinny squad salutes and calls for Hilda to send a portal. His other vassals help them to take all of the valuable objects in the castle.

Etna stood over him, "Whatcha thinkin', Prince? Why did you let him go?"

Laharl stood up, assisted by one of his men. He looks at the name-tag, which read Randi. He silently thanks his vassal. "I let him go because I knew he was way stronger than he let on. He could have killed us the moment he set foot inside, but he didn't. Plus, this thing was screaming at me to let him go." He stared at his arm angrily. The yellow jewel pulsed.

After pilfering the castle of its' valuable, they left through the portal.

End

Took longer than I thought to finish this. Next chapter should be good.

Check out my profile for Character cards if you're interested.


	3. Chapter 3

The Redundant Overlord

Item World: Overlord Gauntlet

A/N: I do not own Disgaea or any crossovers I may put into this piece of fiction.

Please Read and Review.

Start

After the events in Vyers Castle, Laharl collapsed from his final confrontation with the demon lord. Naturally, his vassals were worried and aided him back to his coffin.

A female samurai checked his vitals and she noted, "He should be fine tomorrow. He has a bit of built-up exhaustion from rushing into battles. He probably collapsed because he calmed down." She wrote the results on a clipboard.

Etna nodded, "Thanks, Tomoe. I wouldn't know what to do if he were to die on us." She smiled and left the room. '_Prince, I hope you're okay._' Etna was feeling particularly worried, but not about Laharl.

A Different Area…

After tending to the prince, Etna heads to an area outside of the castle. A being appears before her in the darkness. "Were you followed? Is the prince aware?"

She shakes her head, "… No, he doesn't suspect a thing." She speaks sadly. There is a hint of a frown on her face.

"I see, but still, how did he survive after drinking that potion…?" The being speaks angrily, "If he fully recovers, this will be a difficult task…" He suddenly remembers. "Does he have… that?"

Etna is slightly confused about what 'that' means, but she thinks. "Does 'that' refer to a gauntlet with a yellow jewel?" The being asks, "What?" He suddenly thinks to himself, '_I see…'_

His tone changes, "Yes… deliver 'that' to me, and I shall return it to you."

She doubts the being, as members of his race are notorious backstabbers, but she simply has no choice. "Don't worry. If you leave it to me, the throne will be yours."

The being laughs in the distance as Etna leaves the spot.

Castle…

During the same day, every vassal is working hard, or the Netherworld's definition of hard. His vassals, specifically Etna's Prinny Squad, are cleaning the castle. Pleinair is busy supervising them. Laharl is laid up in his coffin, resting.

Etna thinks about taking the gauntlet from the sleeping prince, but remembers the words of the late king. '_Once this gauntlet has take a liking to its master, it won't let go without excessive force. Only the death of its current master will force it to seek a life elsewhere.'_

She decides not to take the strange piece, as she formulates her plan to gain back the thing she lost. Meanwhile, a prinny is looking at her from a hidden angle. He wears the nametag 'Alucard'.

The Next Day…

Laharl wakes up early and stretches. He smiles for a brand new day of conquering and fighting.

He heads out to the main room, where the inhabitants of the castle greet him. "It is a good morning, isn't it!" He suddenly laughs for no reason, "What's on the schedule for today?" Someone taps his shoulder and points him to Hilda.

As she sees him approach, she speaks right away. "Good of you to come, Prince." Her tone changes, from kind to serious, "You are aware of why you collapsed yesterday, are you not?"

To tell the truth, Laharl was clueless, but his ego was too great for him to tell the truth. He decided to make a lame excuse instead, "Uh… It must be because I'm just too bad-ass for the world to handle." He smiles triumphantly, but is hit with the butt of a heavy sword.

"Ow, what was that for?" He shuts up when he sees the lithe woman carrying a monstrous sword. "What the—" She motioned for him to lift his sword, "Why?"

Hilda was running out of patience, "Do it, or die…" Laharl raised his sword half-heartedly, "Raise it up like a man or you'll lose your manhood!" He did as the scary lady said.

She sliced his common sword in half. "Hey, what did you do that for? That was a gift from dad!" She merely handed the giant sword to him, "This is a true warriors sword. That common sword ill suits a man such as yourself. Take this dark knights zweihander."

The 'zweihander' was pretty heavy. '_A dark knight, huh? If I remembered correctly, dark knights are about over half my height.' _ While it was true that dark knights were not as big as some other creatures of the Netherworld, they easily carried large two-handers in one hand.

Hilda forced him out of his dream-like state, "You collapsed because you are too hot blooded. This should be remedied with more training. As you've seen with your gauntlet, the zweihander will be easier for you to carry as you fight. Now, come along with me." She guided him to the room adjacent to hers, one with a red mage guide.

The red-headed mage seemed cheerful. "Welcome to the Item World! How may I help you?" Laharl asked, "Why are we here for?"

Hilda closed her eyes, "I will personally be overseeing your training from this point on. Your condition as of late leaves much to be desired." Laharl merely narrowed an eye.

He pointed at her and asked angrily, "Do you mean I'm weak? I don't like how you're speaking to me!" She merely flipped him on his back and pointed his newly given sword towards his neck.

She flipped her hair, "I've faced more than a fair share of overlords in my day, and I have to say, I'm not very impressed with you. To be blunt, you are weak. As of now, you could be blown away by a light breeze and no one would give a damn. Now, do you want my help or not?"

Laharl was stumped and shocked. How dare this woman treat him this way? He was the goddamn prince of the castle. Then again, none of his fathers old vassals respected him too much either.

He grit his teeth, "I need some time to consider your proposal." She merely nodded, "Take all the time you want, but with my help, you'll quickly become more powerful." She expertly handled the sword before handing it back to Laharl. "You may as well have this. Carrying this should be childs play with my training." He could barely lift the sword up.

She left his sight, as he silently cursed the woman. '_Insufferable valkyrie. What did father see in this woman anyways?' _He left the room, carrying his heavy sword, as people watched him leave. He headed to the family library to cool down and think about the proposition he was given.

'_On one hand, her training would make me exponentially stronger? But who the hell does she think she is? I'm Laharl, the prince of this castle!' _He laughed in his head, since he was in a library. He may have been a demon, but why make rules if you're not going to follow them?

As if trying to convince the prince, the yellow gem on the gauntlet started to glow faintly. Laharl noticed this, but couldn't make out what it may have wanted. '_This thing is annoying.' _

A deep voice boomed in his mind, "**You will become stronger! My will be done!" **Laharl wasn't one to obey deep voices in his head, or any voices at all, but this one was pretty convincing. '_Alright, alright. Quit your complaining. I'll do the damn thing.'_

The being in the gem seemed to be pleased, '_To continue the conversation, please locate the Tower Heart.' _The new voice was female. Laharl thought to himself, '_This is going to be a long day.'_

He then thought about the ending, "Tower Heart?" He decided he would think about it later.

He headed out of the library and walked to meet Hilda. "Have you decided whether you want my help?" He crossed his arms and smiled, "Of course. You seem to know what you're doing."

She nodded, "Well then, let's begin." She guided him to the Red Mage maintaining the Item World. "Hello Prince, Lady Hildegarde. How can I help you?"

Hilda nodded, "Yes, cast the Dimensional Vortex spell."

The mage nodded, "Will do. Which item do you want to venture into?" As Hilda was about to continue, the spell seemed to be cast on the gauntlet. The yellow gemstone glowed eerily as a portal was opened.

Hilda said aloud, "This is odd. Don't step into the gate until I can determine what caused it to open up." She went to do some research.

Laharl was a rather impatient person. He simply didn't feel the portal was that dangerous.

As he was about to dip a finger into the gate, a voice interrupted him. "Hey, Prince! What'cha doing?" He quickly pulled his hand away.

His responded in a higher voice, "I'm just… ah… trying to see what was inside this gate. Hilda told me to wait until after she did some research." He didn't want to say anything, but he was indeed a bit fearful of that woman. If she could make Etna scared, Laharl would be in a worse way after she was through.

Etna remembered a time when she didn't listen to the cleric, but paid them no mind. "Isn't this your castle now? Shouldn't you be in charge of what you're allowed to do?" She jabbed him with her finger as she attempted to make her point.

Laharl grabbed her hand, "Stop. You've made your point." He turned to the gate and walked in. Etna followed behind with his loyal vassals.

Item World – Overlord Gauntlet

As Laharl walked through a path surrounded by strange light effects, his vassals followed closely behind. "Wow..." Etna was awestruck by the lights in the tunnel.

He had to agree, but he could see a light at the end of the tunnel. As they made their way through, they appeared outside of a slightly ruined tower. "What is a tower doing in a place like this?"

Regardless of the situation, they walked in anyways, with the prinny squad first. One of them opened the large set of doors and they ventured in, heedless of the dangers that lie before them.

As they walked into the main room, they saw torn stone pillars, fallen wooden beams, shattered windows, and a decrepit throne. "Geez, what's with this place? It looks like its been ruined for a few hundred years."

Pleinair looked through a notebook. "This should be impossible." Everyone else turned to her, "What do you mean?"

She skimmed until she found what she was looking for, "I mean, it's impossible. The spell that allows people to go into an item essentially creates pocket universe inside that item. That means there shouldn't be any materials inside this universe to allow anyone to create this tower. That means, who or whatever created this place must have a great deal of power."

"That would be half correct." The group prepared themselves as they heard a voice. "Now, now, I didn't mean to frighten you all." They all lowered their weapons as the source of the voice entered their sights.

The being who spoke was akin to the creature Laharl had 'summoned' to assist him at Vyers Castle. He had grey skin, and wrinkles and worn skin, showing obvious signs of age. He had white hair and eyebrows, and a long goatee from the chin. "You're one of those!"

He approached Laharl to get a better look and feel of him. "Master, it is good to finally see you! I am Gnarl, the Minion Master." He bowed to his 'master' gratefully.

Laharl stepped forward, "Well, then, it's good to see you too, I guess." He felt a bit happy by being called master. "I am Laharl, the prince, and soon to be Overlord!"

Gnarl nodded, "Very well then, Master. Welcome to your Tower, Sire." He bowed again as they looked around. There appeared to be other rooms, but the rubble blocked the paths.

As everyone looked around the ruined tower, Laharl approached the old minion master with a question. "Hey, Gnarl, what do you know of a voice coming out from this gauntlet?"

He inspected the gauntlet, as per his masters request. "Your query is an odd one, master. I have lived in this tower for the last two years, awaiting a new master." His tone and face looked neutral upon uttering the word master.

Laharl remembered what he wanted to talk about, "Well… a female voice mentioned needing a Tower Heart before talking any longer. What is the Tower Heart?"

Gnarl stroked his goatee. "The Tower Heart is the main energy source for the Dark Tower. It empowers the tower and all of its facilities. It also grows as you do, to an extent. If the Heart was destroyed, you would be destroyed along with it."

Laharl thought it over, "Hmm, alright. I guess this Heart must be important for me now. Let's get this over with." As he rallied his people, Gnarl chased after him, "Wait, m'lord, don't you want to know more about your abilities?"

Laharl said flatly, "Nah, I'm okay right now. I just need to know where to go." His vassals lined up behind him. "We're going to look for this Tower Heart, whatever it is. Apparently, I need it to live."

Gnarl thought to tell them now, "Er, yes… Prince Laharl has… to a degree, bonded with the tower. The state of the tower reflects both his physical and mental state. The first step for him to gain some power is by finding the Tower Heart. It shouldn't be taken too far away from here." After his spiel, he walked with them.

"Gnarl, do you think you should be walking with us?" He simply nodded, "It matters not. Without the Heart, I am unable to communicate with you through the Tower." Laharl simply nodded.

As they exited the Tower, a few more gates manifested. Pleinair noted, "This is unlike any item dimension Hilda has talked about. Is there something we should know before proceeding?"

Gnarl cleared his throat, "Yes, of course. The previous master had claimed the gauntlet by, how shall I say, unknown means. That is to say, I am under oath not to say them. If I try to explain his methods…" He continued to speak, but no words came out.

Etna stated, "Well, that's annoying. So, I guess we're just supposed to take this at face value?" He merely nodded, "Ah, that's better. The Heart should be among one of these portals. Prince Laharl, focus your energies into your gauntlet and you should be able to track the Heart."

He followed the minion masters suggestion. He didn't know how long it would take, but he did so anyways. As he heard voices of amazement, he opened his eyes. A gate glowed brighter than the others. "Yep, I'm amazing."

Etna slapped Laharl on the back, "Yeah, you sure are!" He was hit off balance as he stumbled into the portal. They all walked in single file.

Through the Gate…

Once through the gate, they appeared in a clearing. This gate was instantaneous, instead of taking up real time.

Laharl was on the ground, while everyone else was on their feet. "Can someone… help me up?" Pleinair assisted him. As he dusted himself off, "Where are we?"

The yellow stone continued to pulse and seemed to pull Laharl in a direction. "Well, wherever we are, we're close to the Tower Heart. Let's hurry and get it before I die." He said in a dry tone.

As the group ran towards where Laharl was heading, they stumbled across farmland filled with pumpkins. A prinny gave Laharl a card with writing. 'I sense a disturbance in the area.'

"What's that supposed to mean?" The prinny, Randi, wrote some more. 'There is a magical force around here, causing the pumpkins to grow at an alarming rate.'

Etna was suspicious, "Oh, yeah? And why would you know this?" He simply shrugged. She was pissed off that her hired help didn't answer her.

Laharl looked around, "Well, let's just get on with it." Gnarl held him back, "What is it?"

The aged minion spoke, "Prince Laharl, try to summon a minion. It should be easier now that you have been in contact with the Dark Tower." He remembered the accidental minion summoning from before. "And how exactly do I do that?"

"Focus your power and imagine more creatures like the creature you summoned before. As of now, you can only summon five minions at one time, but as you explore the dimensions, you should come across more hives, allowing more minion types."

Laharl heeded the creatures advice, "Well, here goes nothing." He did as suggested and a creature like Gnarl appeared. "Good, now you should try to guide him to where you feel the Heart is."

Laharl searched for the Tower Heart and pointed to where the signal was coming. "You, go over there!" The minion did as commanded and scurried over to the location. "C'mon, let's go."

As they headed closer to the intended location, they found sheep and other farm animals. They happened upon a large group of human-like beings. "Are those humans?"

Gnarl snorted loudly, "They might as well be, but no. Halflings, humans yet not human. The only real difference is their size." Laharl nodded, "Well, let's just get the heart then."

Etna was curious, "What are you going to do about the halflings, prince?"

"We'll take them out if necessary. I don't need any bad blood on my hands." He pointed to the minion, "Alright, what do I do with this one?"

Gnarl suggested consuming the minion, which would give Laharl a bit of his energy back. The minion disappeared as Laharl felt a bit refreshed. "Of course, this power isn't always a useful one. Consumption only recovers half of the amount you lost from summoning each minion."

"Well, it's not like I'm going to do too much summoning anyways." He shrugged and headed towards the farm.

The halflings tending the farm looked at Laharl approaching and started to tense up. "Don't mind me, I just need that pretty little orb you've got right there. If you hand it over, I'll leave in peace."

The two halflings standing guard seemed to discuss it amongst themselves. "Why should we trust you? Your predecessors killed us in cold blood as soon as we gave returned this orb."

Laharl was at an impasse, "Alright, here's what we'll do. You'll let me take the Heart, and I'll pretend I didn't see anything. Deal?"

As the halfling guards were about to reject, an older halfling, presumed to be the chief, appeared. "Wait… We will accept your deal." The younger ones were in shock, but the chief continued. "Please, extend your protection to us, my Lord. We desperately need it from the weekly goblin attacks. Our villagers are slowly being killed. We can't live like this anymore."

"Prinny Squad, I want you to verify what he's saying." He looked to the elder, "If you're lying, I will kill you. If you're not, I may just give you my protection."

After a few minutes, the prinnies returned and verified the old ones' words. "Well, looks like you're getting some protection after all. Get your younger people to help carry this thing back to the Tower." The older halfling accepted and sent the younger, stronger fellows to help their new lord.

Etna brought Laharl to the side, "Prince, why didn't you just kill them and be done with this?" Laharl looked aside.

"I figured I might as well get more helping hands, even though I might not be able to use them." He had another reason, but he didn't want to appear sympathetic in front of his people.

The Dark Tower…

The group, including the two halfling workers, headed back through the portal to the Dark Tower. Gnarl aided the two with installing the Tower Heart.

After the Heart was re-installed, Laharl felt strength coming to him. He breathed in, "Wow, that air really tastes fresh."

Gnarl spoke again, "The Tower Heart affects more than simply the tower. It affects the areas around it, depending on your mood. If you are having a particularly dreadful day, crops will wither, the day will be changed to eternal night, and weather anomalies galore!"

"Yeah, I'll make a note of that." He waved for everyone to leave, "Where are you going, Master?"

He breathed in, "Well, it's been fun and all, but I've got some real conquering to do. The people in the real world are cowering under some nameless fool, when it should be this fool they are cowering under!" He was about to laugh, but realized his faux pas. "Ah, whatever."

As he left through the portal, the world around him disappeared. This time there was no tunnel and the travel was instant.

Real World…

When Laharl and co. got out, they were all slightly disoriented. "What hit me?"

Someone nearby cleared their throat, "Laharl, what have you been up to for the past half-hour?" She scolded him like a mother scolding her child.

As he was feeling his head, "Wait, you said half-hour?"

She nodded, "Yes, you've been gone for a half-hour and I've been looking everywhere. Of course, I figured you would be in the Item World. So, I've been waiting out here for the remainder of the time."

Thoughts raced through the young overlords head, but they quickly disappeared as Hilda dragged him off for his punishment. "Wait, how can you treat the Overlord this way?" His cries didn't help much.

End

Yay, I'm finally done. I felt it was a bit awkward writing this chapter. I don't know why, maybe I'm getting a bit tired of writing. Of course, I'm also in school and doing other stuff, so…

I just thought I would at least use material from Overlord once. I intend to reference the material in future chapters, but I'm not going to use it too much after this.

Ugh, I don't know how I'm going to get Randi, Alucard, and Tir to reincarnate. If anyone cares, they are from Secret of Mana, Castlevania, and Suikoden, respectively.

If anyone has further questions, just review.


	4. Chapter 4

The Redundant Overlord

Enter Flonne

A/N: I do not own Disgaea or any crossovers I may put into this piece of fiction.

Please Read and Review.

Start

After Laharl was punished for not following the rules laid out by the valkyrie Hildegard (which involved beautiful women and other stuff), he headed back to the item world for training.

He fumed, "I can't believe she did that! I'm the prince, not some average joe!" He fumed as he entered the room he requested to be built.

The last overlord had left a cache of imaginatium , a sort of matter that could be used for whatever the user wished for. Hildegard suggested a training room, for Laharl and his vassals to use. A specific function of the room was to give perfect bodies for prinnies to use, ones akin to the bodies they had in their previous lives. This way, when they could reincarnate, they weren't rusty in their skills.

Because of the special function, there were certain times the room was open, and certain times it was closed. When the room closed, there was no suitable atmosphere in place, suffocating the one inside. Luckily, there was a clock inside and outside the room.

Laharl complained that the room was too limiting, but Hilda chided him. "The entire item world is already unbalanced as it is. You could spend hours here and only a fraction of that time would pass in the real world!"

Laharl merely huffed. "Whatever!" He grabbed his sword and headed into the room.

Hilda said off-handedly, "Oh, by the way, the room's not finished yet." He faced her, "What!"

She continued, "It'll take one real day to finish the room. Better take a nap or something before the real business starts." He grumbled to himself, but agreed anyways.

Celestia…

Celestia, a white sanctuary, where beings known as angels live. The world is filled with clouds, a single tree, and a large obelisk in the middle.

The Seraphic Sanctuary is where the Seraph, the man lording over all the angels, resides. He is currently tending over his flower garden.

A young girl walks over. She has a blue ribbon in her blond hair and a frilly blouse. She wears an ever-cheerful expression as she walks within the sanctuary, called by the leader.

She asks cheerfully, "Did you send for me, Master Lamington?" He looks towards her, "Yes, I did."

He waved his hands towards the garden, "Here, Flonne. Have a look. The flowers are in full bloom.

Her eyes sparkle, "How beautiful!" She examines the flowers with great care as the Seraph stays silent. She giggles to herself, "I love these flowers. They are simple, yet so bright and lively... I want to be like these flowers..."

His tone becomes more urgent, "...Flonne," He puts his hand on her shoulder, "listen carefully to what I have to say."

Thoughts race through her head, each crazier than the next. '_What will Master Lamington ask of me?' _She became dizzy, thinking about what he would say.

He put his other hand on her opposite shoulder, "As Seraph, I have orders for you, Angel Trainee Flonne. Go to the Netherworld and assassinate the Overlord, King Krichevskoy."

"HUH?"

Laharls' Castle…

Flonne was transported to Laharl's Castle through the Interdimensional Doorway from Celestia. '_This place is as creepy as I've heard it was.' _

She carefully walked inside, curious about why the door was unlocked. "Well, I'm here… at the Overlords' Castle." There was a bit of fear in her voice.

As she walked, she continued to talk aloud, "I still wonder why the Seraph picked me, though. Master Vulcanus would have been a much better choice... Not only that, but an assassination... What is the Seraph thinking?"

Celestia…

A mean looking angel, wearing angel robes and a priests miter appears in the Seraphic Sanctuary. He has a beautiful pair of wings, if only a bit unfitting, because of his appearance. He is an Archangel, Vulcanus.

He screams in a stern voice, "Master Lamington! Master Lamington, are you here!"

The Seraph frowns, and asks gently, "Why all the ruckus, Vulcanus? You scared the birds away."

He continues in a disrespectful tone, "Who cares about the birds... I have an important question! Is it true you sent Flonne to assassinate King Krichevskoy!"

Lamington responds simply, "Yes, it is true." He continues to look after the garden.

Vulcanus is outraged, "Wha, wha, wha! What did you do that for! King Krichevskoy is the ruler of that abominable, dirty, rotten Netherworld!" The Seraph ignores him

"If you want him assassinated, it would make more sense to send me! Instead, you pick that Angel Trainee... You think too highly of her!" He storms off in a huff.

The Seraph speaks after the Archangel is out of sight, "…That is exactly why you are not fit for this task. Besides, this is something that only Flonne can accomplish..." He walks away.

Laharl's Castle…

Flonne runs through Laharls' Castle 'like' a ninja. Every once in a while, she quietly says, "Whoosh!" She smiles, as she hadn't been caught yet.

Meanwhile, a prinny looks from above. He is curious why a girl in white is in the castle. He gingerly prepares his knives.

Flonnes says cheerfully, "Whew... Looks like I made it in without being seen. What do they call those guys in the human world? Oh, yes... "Ninjas"... I always wanted to be one. Maybe I have potential." Her smiles lights up the room.

She asks herself sadly, "...But still, is it alright for me to be doing this? The angels all say that demons are evil, but are they really? It doesn't seem fair to judge somebody based on rumors alone. Even if it's the Seraph's orders, I don't feel right assassinating somebody I don't know.

"...Does that mean it's alright to assassinate somebody I DO know? That seems wrong, too. Can't kill strangers... Hmmmm, can't kill acquaintances either...which means... ohhhh..." She makes herself dizzy again, with all the philosophical thoughts about right and wrong.

Laharl emerges from his coffin, nearly rested, woken up because a certain blond angel was talking to herself. He sneaks up behind her and taps her on the shoulder. When she faced him, he screamed, "Who are you, and why are you in my room talking to yourself!" He grinds his teeth, waiting for an answer.

Meanwhile, Flonne thinks to herself, shocked, _'...Huh? Is he a demon...? There are demons this young...? I didn't know that_.'

Laharl eyes her up and down, "So, who are you?" He has a particular feeling in his left arm, but decides to ignore it.

She says cheerfully, "Nice to meet you. I'm an assassin." She pauses, "Whoops. I wasn't supposed to say that."

Laharl hangs his head lower, "… You're pretty dense, aren't you?"

The angel is taken aback, "My! How rude, calling somebody you just met dense!"

He responds, annoyed, "I think that an assassin who tries to kill someone in his sleep is a lot ruder."

She thought about what he said, "...You're right. I apologize. It looks like I failed this time, so I guess I'll be leaving now." She took a bow and left, "I'll be back again. Please take care."

Laharl was dumbfounded, "...Is she really an assassin?" He then realized what she said, "H, Hey! Wait! Someone! Get in here, now!"

Etna comes in, pissed about waking up at night, "Why are you yelling at this time of night? Ohhh, did you have a nightmare?"

Laharl crosses his arms, enraged, "No, you fool! An assassin has infiltrated the castle!"

"Huh?"

Laharl relaxes, but asks, "What happened to the Prinnies that were supposed to be on patrol!" At this, the prinny from above dropped to the ground. "Woah!"

He puts his knives away and makes gestures to Etna, "Hmm… I see… Wow… That's interesting…"

She turns to Laharl, "Well? What did he say?" She shrugs, "Hell if I know."

He grinds his teeth, "Whatever! We've got an assassin to track down! Get the others!"

A few minutes later…

Laharl rallies his other vassals willing to fight, Randi, Tir, and Pleinair. He slumps his shoulders, "Are these all the people willing to fight for me?"

Etna asks, "Are you really surprised? Everyone else worked for the king, and besides, you don't pay us at all."

He raises an eye, "Than why are you working for me?"

She shrugs again, "Hey, that's personal." She puts her hand to her waist, "Well, what do we do now?"

Hilda walked toward them, "I've heard through the grapevine that an assassin snuck in." She yawned.

Laharl narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean by that? Is this supposed to be a natural occurrence?"

She nodded, "Any Overlord worth his salt gets assassins sent after him once in a while. All this shows is that you're ready for something more." She handed out a few earpieces, "Well, here's some communicators. It should let you everyone else if you're in a big area. Don't break them, or there'll be a penalty game." She returned to her post.

They all shuddered at her idea of a penalty game. She seemed to possibly know all of their weaknesses.

They all donned the communicators. "Looks like we have an angel to find."

They walked up to Hilda, who began talking, "Oh, by the way, a blond angel walked by here and asked me to send her some place where no one would look for her. She's at the Frozen River."

Etna asked, "Um, doesn't revealing that information defeat the entire purpose of her escaping?"

The woman looked at the girl, "You want to die?"

She sent the group to the new destination.

Frozen River – Forsaken Land…

Hilda could not have chosen a worse place for Flonne to 'hide' in. The area was like a frozen tundra, nearly lifeless, except for some archers, for some reason or another, and zombies. The two seemed to tolerate one another, and were very territorial, because the archers instantly fired upon the group. The zombies slowly ambled towards their prey.

They were forced to split the crew up. "Zombies are a bit tougher than our usual fare, and we can't have the archers picking us off either." They all nodded.

"Ay dood!" Two different voices spoke in a chorus. One voice was a teens' and the others' was more childish.

Laharl asked, "Alright, who's missing?" It wasn't that he particularly liked the word 'dood', he simply wanted information.

A more refined voice spoke, "I did not wish to partake in the crude method of communication."

Etna shrugged, "You don't need to be serious, Alucard. Just chill out." She realized where they were. "…"

Pleinair sighed, "Enough chit-chat. They're coming." The five zombies advanced slowly, as a hail of arrows shot out from an icy plateau.

Most of the arrows missed. "Whoever shot these must not be very good." The group split up to face the archers and zombies.

Etna led the zombie group, while Laharl hoped to broker a more diplomatic solution with the humans.

Etna drove her spear into one of the undead abominations. It pierced half-way through the body, but did not seem to slow it down. "What the?"

"Miss Etna, normal methods will not suffice against the undead. The surest way to combat them is decapitation." Alucard demonstrated by cutting off the head of a zombie. It fell instantly.

They all fell the rest with ease after they learned of the information. "Nice one!"

Meanwhile, Laharl and co. arrived just as the archers were preparing to fire. "Hold it!"

Laharl raised his arms, "Woah there! We're not trying to kill you!"

One of them sneered, "Ha! Like I'd fall for that!" The archers were one male and one female. The female wore a heavy dress and stockings, suited for the cold climate. She had blond, curled, hair.

The male archer wore brown leather gear and a strap to carry his bow. "Wait, Henry, let's hear what they have to say." The two prinnies nodded.

Laharl spoke, "We're looking for a blond girl with a white dress. Did she come this way?" The two pointed further in the land.

He thanked them, but the archer named Henry stopped them. "Do you mind if we tag along with you guys?"

Laharl was about to say no, but, "Prince, wait. I think it would behoove us to have some archers in our little group. They're able to see where we can't see."

Pleinair also noted, "They should help us find track her down. If we were to try and find her, we'd no doubt get lost."

Laharl had no choice, as the two had made sound arguments. "Alright, you can come along. Just help us track her?" The two smiled.

Henry shouted, "John, you can come out now!"

A brown haired man walked out from behind an ice block. He wore a set of blue robes, and carried a wooden rod. "Henry, Francisca, do you think it's okay to trust them? They're demons!"

Before Laharl could complain, Tir said, "Prince, there's no point in arguing." He looked to the others, "Will you please put aside our differences and work together with us?" He offered his flipper to John.

He was indecisive, but eventually conceded. He sighed, "Alright. I just hope I'm not making a bad decision."

Laharl huffed, "You'll know you made a bad decision when you have a sword against your throat. Let's go." He headed off.

The group, now joined by the archers and the mage, headed through the icy passage and arrived at a frozen river.

"This river is massive!" The shout caused zombies to arrive. Laharl face-palmed, "Talk louder, why don't you?"

Etna, Alucard, and Pleinair arrived. "Prince, we had a bit of difficulty tracking you. You got the archers to join us?"

Randi noted, "We're only guaranteed that they are joining us for the remainder here. We don't know what they'll do when we leave."

The two shot their arrows, felling the zombies instantly. Etna exclaimed, "How did you guys take them out so quickly?"

Henry responded, "Special burial arrows. Those two were our last ones, we were planning on restocking before…" He quietly cut off the sentence. "Anyways, now we don't have a reliable way of dealing with them."

John exclaimed, "Hey! I've still got that move!" Henry raised an eye, "I said reliable."

John tried to prove Henry wrong, by attempting to fell the rest of the zombies, seven. He raised his arm overhead. "Destructo Disk!"

A purple energy disk appeared on his hand and he threw it into the zombies, which decided to line up single-file for some reason. They were all killed instantly.

John smiled and stuck his tongue out at Henry. "You got lucky."

Francisca looked around, "Guys, I think the girl we're looking for is somewhere around here." She pointed to some footprints leading forward.

Laharl crossed his arms, "Let's see how this angel will escape my wrath!" As he proceeded, John pulled back his cape. "Get your grimy hands off me!"

John's voice rose a bit, "You didn't say anything about angels! That's it, I'm leaving."

Henry stopped him, "Hold on a second." He turned to the demon prince, "Laharl, what's this about capturing an angel?"

Laharl sniffed, "An angel tried to assassinate me, some weird stuff happened, and we're here, looking for her. I can't get into specifics without confronting her." He went ahead anyways.

"Hold it!" The boy turned around, "Alright, we'll join your little expedition. I'm a bit excited. I've never seen a real angel before!" He smiled.

Laharl opened his mouth in disbelief, "Yeah, you do that."

The group found her in an area up ahead. The girl is looking around for another area to 'escape'. "There she is!" Laharls' loud voice caused her to turn around.

Etna put her hand on her waist, "What? She's the assassin? I was expecting somebody a little more... menacing. Oh, well."

Laharl sighed, "Just shut up and capture her." The prinnies advanced.

Flonne chanted, "Prima Pretty Prippanica! Mighty warriors, protect me!" Her spell called forth more zombies.

Etna was a bit shocked, "Angelic language...! Prince, she must be from Celestia."

Laharl spoke calmly, "Makes no difference to me. Angel or god, anyone who opposes me will suffer a terrifying death. Say your prayers!"

Flonne cheered them on, "Please don't push yourselves too hard. You guys can run if it gets dangerous." She bowed, than ran away.

Henry sighed, "Ah great, more zombies." The two were useless.

John exclaimed, "Don't worry guys, leave it to me!" He formed another destructo disk and shot it at the group.

The zombie horde was smarter, and split up, the disk only hit one. "Leave it to me he said. Don't worry guys, he said." Henry laughed. John face-palmed.

Henry put away his bow and pushed both palms forward. A blast of air shot out of his palms and stunned the zombies in front of him.

The rest took the chance to take them out. "Hey, that's a nice trick, where did you learn it?"

He responded simply and smiled, "That is a secret." He looked forward, "Let's proceed."

They tracked Flonne to another area. She seemed to be waiting for them. "How persistent! Are all demons like this?"

John shouted jokingly, "Hey, we're humans! Don't lump us in with them!" He wasn't being 100% serious.

Laharl turned him around, "You wanna die?" He grabbed the scruff of his shirt.

He raised his hands. "I'm joking. Don't be so serious." Laharl let him go.

Laharl spoke to Flonne, "Alright, Angel, I'm taking you in." He charged towards her.

She was taken aback, and quickly chanted, "Berry Barrier Balidaire! Shield, block his attack!" A giant beehive like barrier set up around her. His attack bounced off.

He repeatedly tried to attack, but they were useless. "If it didn't work the first five times, why did you think it would work the next time!" Henry chastised the prince.

Laharl ground his teeth, while more monsters appeared, "Hey, where'd she go?"

Pleinair stated, bored, "She ran away, again, while the two of you were arguing." She loaded her gun.

Laharl yelled, enraged. He used the Blade Rush on the line of zombies, finishing them off instantly.

The others picked off the other five monsters. "Cake."

Laharl crossed his arms, "Well, that's all good and well, but do we have a way to immobilize her? She'll keep escaping otherwise."

John suggested they split up. "That sounds good."

The two split up into groups and tracked down Flonne to another area. She tried to escape, but was blocked off.

"You can't escape! I am proud to say that I'm the most persistent demon in all the Netherworld!"

John asked, "He's a little full of himself, isn't he?" Etna shrugged, "You have no idea."

Flonne blinked, "Is that so? Wow...That's really something."

Laharl exhaled, "...Are you trying to make a fool of me?" He pulled out his sword.

Etna responded, "No, I think that's the way she is."

Flonne giggled, "Now, it's my turn to show off a little." She pulled something out of her dress, "I'll have to use the item the Seraph gave me so I can only do it once. Are you ready? Here I go!"

Etna slowly backed away, "Prince... I think we're playing by her rules."

Flonne chanted, "Durian Dragon Dranyago! Dragon, come forth!" A green dragon was summoned.

Etna's eyes bulged, "...Prince, we have to fight THIS?" The green dragon roared fiercely.

Laharl sighed, "We don't have much choice, do we?"

The dragon walked in front of Flonne, as more monsters arrived. "Where are these monsters coming from?"

Flonne shouted out, "I thank you for your aid in this endeavor."

Laharls' forces ganged up on the wild monsters, until only Flonne and the Dragon were left.

Alucard warned them, "We may have to defeat the angel first. She should have the ability to heal."

Both Tir and Randi charged forward, but were blocked by the barrier from before. "Not this again."

Pleinair noted, "It looks like we'll have to focus fire on the dragon." She sighed.

They focused all they had on the beast. It roared and stunned the foes.

Flonne shouted, concerned, "Please don't push yourself more than necessary." She appeared to be chanting another spell.

The dragon breathed a stream of icy shards. The shards shot out of it's mouth at a fast pace, damaging the landscape. "What the!"

Alucard said, "Hmm, this must be angel magic. They're famous for the supportive, or Sky Magic, than any combat spells."

"Never mind that for now. We've got to take them out." Laharl ran toward Flonne again.

Etna said in her receiver, "Prince, what are you doing? You're attacks have been useless so far!"

He looked to his gauntlet, "Maybe there's something in this bag of tricks that could help us." He smashed his hand into the barrier, and bounced away. The gem glowed, and Laharl smiled. "_Scream Resonance"_

A focused high pitch sound erupted from the gauntlet. Both the dragon and angel were stunned. The icy breath stopped, as did the barrier. Flonne fainted from loss of concentration.

Laharl raised his arm in triumph, "Yes!"

Everyone focused fire onto the dragon. Laharl finished it off by cutting it in half. The dragon disappeared. "What. The?"

They surrounded Flonne, some just curious about what she looked like up close. "So, this is what angels look like?"

She woke up, and was surprised, "What happened?" She looked around, "Wow...You defeated my Dragon…"

Laharl crossed his arms, "Hmhmhm... You've caused a lot of trouble for me. I don't know who hired you, but I'll make you regret the day you tried to assassinate the great Laharl!" He laughed aloud.

Flonne was taken aback, "Uh... Excuse me, but... Why would I want to assassinate you?" The whole ordeal confused her.

Laharl was shocked, "Huh?"

Flonne introduced herself, "I am Angel Trainee Flonne. I am here by the order of the Seraph to assassinate the Overlord, King Krichevskoy."

Laharl paused, "...You're here to kill my old man?"

"Your old man...? That means... you're the King's son?" The revelation had her shocked.

Etna informed the angel, "Doesn't anyone in Celestia read the newspaper?" Flonne raised an eye.

Laharl crossed his arms, "...You came all the way from Celestia for nothing. My old man died 2 years ago."

Flonne gasped, "I'm sorry…" She looked as if she was about to cry.

Laharl panicked, "H, Hey! Why are you crying?"

Flonne sniffed, and said sadly, "Your father passed away, right...? You'll never see him again... When I think about that, it makes me sad..."

Laharl exclaimed, "Huh? Are you crazy! You came here to assassinate him, right? Why should you be sad?"

Flonne asked, "Are you not sad?"

The prince responded, "Me? I don't have that emotion."

Flonne started to calm down, "That's not true. When you lose someone or something important to you, you cry, don't you? Your heart aches, doesn't it?" She put her hand to her heart.

Laharl turned his head away, "Hmph... I don't understand a word you're saying…"

Flonne asked sadly, "How come?"

Laharl raised his voice, "How come? Because I'm a demon, of course!"

Flonne asked, "Demons don't know sadness?" She frowned sadly at the revelation.

Laharl was taken aback, "E, Exactly! I've never experienced such an emotion in my entire life!" He was starting to get annoyed.

Flonne continued, "If that's true, then does that mean demons don't know love, either? Sadness is only possible because of love."

Laharl responded, "You're right. Demons have no love either!"

The angel could hardly continue her sadness, "That's... That's just... too sad...

Laharl inhaled, _'She sounds just like my mother. How stupid! Love...? What good is it? What's the point in having it? Love is the reason Mother is dead! I don't believe... I'll never believe in love!'_

Flonne thought to herself as well, '_If demons really don't know love, then it's my duty as a Celestian to explore the matter. I was ordered to assassinate the Overlord, but this must be a sign from the heavens. It has to be! Whether demons are pure evil or not... If they really don't feel love... I will bear witness to the truth!'_

Laharl's emotions rose, "What's love good for! I don't need it... Demons like me don't need that kind of crap!"

Flonne responded sadly, "If that is true, then demons are a real threat to Celestia. Since I can't complete my mission, I have decided that my new goal is to learn the true nature of demons. I must know for certain whether or not demons are capable of love. And if necessary... I will carry out my original mission with a new target!

Laharl laughed aloud, " Alright! Be my guest! I shall burn a true vision of horror into that empty head of yours!" He turned around, "Come on then." A portal opened up near their location.

Etna sighed, "Prince, what are you doing recruiting an assassin... and an angel at that...?" She realized, '_This may avert his attention from me…' _She smiled to herself, thinking of her plan.

Laharl turned to the others, "So, what'll you do now? Do you want to come with me or stay here?"

Henry responded, "We'll come with you. It's too cold to get any better training here. Besides, it'll be nice to see how an overlord lives."

Laharl smiles, "Well, I just hope you're not too bad at working. You'll have to work to earn your keep."

'_This may have been a bad idea.' _John face-palmed, _'God, I hope this works out well.'_ Francisca wrapped her arms around the two, "You guys better end up doing most of the work there."

Everyone entered the portal…

Celestia…

While Seraph Lamington continued to tend to the garden, a noise came from somewhere.

The Seraph calmlyh said, "Reveal yourself!" The man calmly walked out, "...Oh, it is you. Please do not startle me like that. So...how are things progressing?"

The mysterious man responded, "Well, I cannot say that they have gone perfectly, but, there is nothing to be concerned about."

The Seraph said, "I see... Forgive me for putting such a heavy burden on you."

The man laughed, "Please... It was my idea to begin with. By the way, how is the girl doing? Has she managed to meet Laharl safely?"

The Seraph seemed absent-minded, "I would not use the word "safely", but she is managing in her own way."

The man continued, "You have a lot of faith in her."

Lamington simply said, "Yes... Just as you have faith in him."

End

A lot of dialogue is from the game itself. If some things from the game don't translate well, it's because I don't remember it and can't find it. I don't intend to do too much research.

I'll introduce a slew of characters that may appear, sooner or later.

Deep – Swordsman

Brown Hair, yellow clothes

John – Mage

Brown Hair, blue robes, red necklace

Henry – Archer

Brown Hair, brown shirt, white pants

Rudolf – Ninja with swordsman abilities

Black Hair, blue ninja uniform

Louis – Fighter

Blond Hair, silver armor, red cape

Just some basic characteristics and what they do.

Review for more info. Remind me if I missed anything.

Races of the Netherworld:

Demons: Self-explanatory; The prominent race of the Netherworld, both monstrous and humanoid exist

Humans: Humans who were sent to the Netherworld somehow.

Prinnies: People who died on Earth and sent to the Netherworld in penguin suits.

Remind me if I miss some.


End file.
